Apocalypse
, apocalypses were a common event.]] was a specific occurrence which had an exceptionally destructive effect on the human race. The final outcomes of doomsday events varied from a major disruption of human civilization, to the extinction of human life, to the destruction of Earth, to the annihilation of the entire universe. Several events that almost caused an apocalypse were averted thanks to the efforts of the Scooby Gang and the Angel Investigations team. However, the end of magic not only came to pass, but was actually caused by its respective leaders Buffy Summers and Angel. Apocalypses 1997 *Opening of Hellmouth by the Order of Aurelius."The Harvest" *Possible use of nuclear missiles by Moloch."I Robot, You Jane" *Opening of Hellmouth by the Master."Prophecy Girl" 1998 *All of humanity being incinerated by the Judge."Innocence" *World being sucked into Hell by Acathla."Becoming, Part Two" *Vampire supremacy in the Wishverse by the Master and the Order of Aurelius, already effective on Sunnydale."The Wish" 1999 *Opening of Hellmouth by the Sisterhood of Jhe."The Zeppo" *Ascension of Richard Wilkins into Olvikan."Graduation Day, Part Two" *Destruction of all human life by the Scourge and the Beacon."Hero" 2000 *Opening of Hellmouth by Behemoth and two other Vahrall demons via the Sacrifice of Three."Doomed" *Adam's creation of an army of bio-mechanical demonoids."Primeval" 2001 *Freezing of time by Gene Rainey."Happy Anniversary" *Opening of dimensional portals by Glorificus, bleeding all dimensions together in the Big Day."The Gift" 2002 *Draining of the Earth's life energy by Willow Rosenberg."Grave" 2003 *The death of all living creatures due to the loss of the Sun."Long Day's Journey" *The First's endgame: the possession of mankind en masse and the destruction of the Slayer line."Chosen" *Complete loss of free will to Jasmine."Peace Out" 2004 *The release of Illyria's army of doom upon humanity."Shells" *Destruction of the North American continent by the self-destruction of Illyria."Time Bomb" *Wolfram & Hart's scheduled Apocalypse."Not Fade Away" 2005 *The Fall of Los Angeles."After the Fall" 2006 *Destruction of the Earth dimension and creation of the Twilight dimension in its place."Twilight" *The destruction of the Seed of Wonder, causing the end of magic."Last Gleaming" 2007 *Re-opening of dimensional portals by Wolfram & Hart's TinCan website."Guarded" *Reversion of Twilight by Severin, which would tear reality itself apart."The Core" *Outbreak of a mystical plague caused by Whistler, Pearl, and Nash."What You Want, Not What You Need" 2008 *Hostile interdimensional demons filling the Earth through the Restless Door, in power of the Mistress, the Soul Glutton, and the Sculptor."In Pieces on the Ground" *Merging of the dimensions of Anharra and the Earth.In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four *D'Hoffryn's elimination of the power restrictions from vengeance demons."Own It" *Archaeus's command over an army of vampires and the new magic from Magic Town."A Tale of Two Families" 2009 *Pandora Project's success in absorbing all magic from all supernatural beings, leaving the power of a ruler to Joanna Wise.One Girl in All the World 2011 *During the Reckoning, the last Slayer and her allies face an army of demons, who were banished to a hell dimension, while vampires were all but wiped up, devolving into lurks. The Slayer herself would also be gone, and no other called until the 23rd century.Ready, Steady...The Reckoning 23rd century *Old Ones unleashed on Earth, beginning with the resurrected Neauth.The Gateway References Category:Terminology Category:Events